


A Night to Remember

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor in a suit, F/F, Fluff, Yaz is also super gay, Yes it's gay, aren't we all gay for that suit, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: The Doctor invites her companions on an adventure requiring formal wear, which lands Yaz in a dilemma.100% inspired by Jodie's BAFTA look.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Jodie might have been robbed but we all won when she turned up to the BAFTAs in a suit. In honour of the occasion, here's a little something dedicated to 13 in a suit because let's be real, we're going to die when we see it happen and a little prep might help us survive ;)

Yaz hated shopping with a passion. Her wardrobe was comprised mainly of practical clothing - jeans, boots, leather jackets, and jumpers of muted tones that she could throw on at a moment's notice and which would keep her comfortable during whatever adventure the Doctor threw her into.

But this particular adventure apparently required some forward planning, which was in itself unusual; the Doctor had remained uncharacteristically tight-lipped about their destination, her only clue being for her companions to be ready in evening wear. 

Normally, Yaz's first thought would be to wear a blazer, trousers, and a shirt. Boots or trainers, never heels. That combination would be comfortable, and she had no idea how warm their destination would be, so layers would be practical. Heels were out of the question. A rummage through her wardrobe threw up nothing inspiring, however, so Yaz bit the bullet and accepted that she might need to buy something new. And given how rarely she dressed up when she travelled with the Doctor, it would be nice to make the effort.

However, when she'd told her mum that she was going shopping for some new clothes, her sister had insisted on tagging along. Try as Yaz might to persuade her otherwise, Sonya was determined to provide sartorial input. And the more that Yaz protested, the more stubborn Sonya became until even Najia Khan agreed that the simplest thing would be for Yaz to let her sister tag along.

"Come on, we'll try in here next."

Yaz had no idea where her sister got her energy for shopping from. She'd already vetoed Yaz's usual choices, stating that her sister needed a change of look, and Yaz had accepted her fate begrudgingly. Even so, she had to admit that it was a great help having Sonya with her. For some reason, she was finding it harder than usual to find something she liked. 

After their sixth shop, Sonya tried to pull her into a place she'd never seen before. But when Yaz saw the clothes in the window, she stopped in her tracks.

"No way, Sonya. How about over there?"

Yaz pointed hopefully towards the other end of the mall but her sister tugged resolutely on her arm.

"Yes way. You've tried on so many boring shirts already. Live a little!"

Yaz shook her head. Every single shop mannequin was clothed in a dress of some kind. There wasn't a jacket or shirt in sight.

"I hate dresses. Besides, I don't know how warm it'll be. They're uncomfortable and impractical, and-"

"And you'll look super hot in one."

Yaz bit her lip. The thought of dressing to look attractive, rather than for comfort, was a novelty and it gave her pause. She wondered if the Doctor would see her differently if she wore something new, something feminine. Sonya picked up on her uncertainty instantly. 

"You'd look hot in a paper bag, Yaz, you know it. But trust me, those jeans won't show of your  _ ass _ ets as well as the dress I saw in here the other day," Sonya winked. 

Yaz rolled her eyes at her sister's innuendo. 

"I don't need to show anything off," she muttered. 

Sonya raised an eyebrow. 

"Who are you going out with again?"

Yaz shoved her hands in her pockets, dreading Sonya's reaction. She already thought Yaz was strange enough for being so career-focused, never mind her opinion of the Doctor, who she thought was incredibly weird. 

"Ryan, Graham, and the Doctor."

Sonya's eyes positively lit up. 

"Are you sure you don't need to show anything off? Ryan is fit."

Yaz groaned. Thinking of Ryan like that was enough to make her facepalm. 

"Not my type," she bit out. He definitely wasn't her type, but the Doctor certainly was. Sonya's eyes narrowed. 

"You're being awfully fussy for someone who doesn't want to show something off, you know."

Yaz realised she had a point. 

"I just...I don't know. I never dress to impress."

She mentally groaned at the rhyme, imagining the Doctor coming out with the line and being impressed with it. 

"Maybe you should," Sonya suggested. "Come on, just one dress? I'll buy you a coffee after. Please?"

Yaz sighed. "If it'll shut you up," she agreed, biting back a smile at Sonya's delighted expression.

"Mum'll be so happy you even considered it."

* * *

Yaz had to admit that her sister might have had a point. As soon as she slipped the dress over her head and let it fall to her knees, she felt like an entirely different person. It was a simple design, loose enough to be comfortable but tight in all the right places once she'd called Sonya in to help her zip it up. 

"Yaz….wow."

Yaz turned on the spot, trying to see the back in the mirror. Her shoulders were exposed and she was surprised to see how defined they looked. The dark red material was cinched at the waist just enough to give her an hourglass figure, and Yaz was shocked to realise that her arse looked surprisingly good. Even her thighs looked defined within the constraints of the fabric, her calves toned thanks to the heels Sonya had insisted she try on. 

"You're getting this outfit. No arguments."

"Really?"

"I don't think the Doctor will know what hit her."

Yaz turned so quickly she got whiplash.

"What do you mean?"

Sonya folded her arms. 

"I'm not stupid, Yaz. You say you don't like Ryan that way, and Graham I'm pretty sure is far too old for you because he looks about 70, which leaves only one other person you're dressing up for."

"I just needed something smart to wear, that's all," Yaz protested, realising that her argument sounded feeble even to her. 

"You have plenty of smart clothes already, or you could have borrowed something of mine. You've gone out of your way for this, admit it."

"You'd never lend me anything, Sonya."

"And you're dodging the question."

"And what is the question, exactly?"

"Do you like the Doctor? Like that?"

Yaz paused, stumped. She'd never been asked outright and she was still adjusting to the idea herself. So she was surprised to find herself nodding after a moment. Of all the people to tell, Sonya was not who she'd imagined being the first.

Her sister unfolded her arms, her expression softening. 

"I knew it. The way you are around her and the way you talk about her, it's...it's kind of obvious."

"It is?" Yaz was horrified. How unsubtle had she been? She was glad the Doctor could be oblivious because she wasn't sure she could handle it otherwise. 

"Well, yeah. The Doctor did this, the Doctor said that-"

Yaz felt her face grow unbearably warm. 

"Unzip me, yeah?" she interrupted, wanting to change the topic entirely. The dress suddenly felt tight and claustrophobic.

"Oh. Yeah." Sonya was surprised at the switch but she didn't press any further and Yaz let the panic recede. 

The Doctor couldn't find out how she felt. Not yet, anyway. Yaz didn't want to jeopardise anything before she had mentally prepared for the idea that her feelings might not be returned. 

"Sorry, it's just...scary," she admitted, breathing in deeply once the zipper had been loosened. 

Sonya regarded her sympathetically. 

"I mean, of all the people to fall for, you really do pick them."

Yaz pictured the Doctor; her hair, her voice, her laugh, her hands. Her smile.

"That I do," Yaz agreed, grinning.

"Oh, yuck. And for that, you're buying those coffees."

It was a small price to pay. 

* * *

Trying the dress on in the shop with Sonya's moral support had been one thing, but putting it on at home and actually preparing to go out in it made Yaz nervous. She fussed with her hair, which she'd let down for once. It curled around her shoulders, tickling the bare skin. 

Sonya had insisted on doing her make-up, which Yaz had insisted be relatively understated but which she had to admit looked rather good. The shade of eyeshadow Sonya had chosen brought out her eyes and made her look a little older, but not too old. 

Yaz wondered what the Doctor would make of her and the thought gave her a thrill. She checked her teeth for lipstick - another novelty - and, satisfied she looked reasonably presentable, straightened her shoulders and strutted cautiously out of the room. The heels would take some getting used to. 

She waved goodbye to her family, excited for the evening ahead. 

"Sweetheart, you look lovely!" Najia beamed. "It's so nice to see you in a dress." 

"It's nice, innit?" Sonya agreed. 

"Thanks, mum," Yaz smiled, thoroughly unused to receiving compliments about what she wore. Of course her mum would be pleased she was wearing a dress. 

"Have a good time and be careful! Don't travel home on your own or if you do, get a taxi."

Sonya frowned, knowing full well that Yaz wouldn't be getting a taxi anywhere, but Yaz glared at her, urging her to keep quiet. Sometimes it was best not to tell her mum exactly what she was up to and she had kept several similar secrets for her sister. 

When she stepped into the evening air, Yaz breathed a sigh of relief. The night was young, and she was intrigued to see what was ahead. 

If only she'd known what awaited her when she reached the ground floor.

The TARDIS was parked in its usual spot outside her building and as Yaz made her way carefully towards it, the doors opened, as if on cue.

What happened next was almost like a slow motion replay of a crucial life event. 

The Doctor emerged wearing a fitted suit. 

Yaz felt her jaw drop.

Gone were the golden braces, brown boots, and rainbow shirt. Instead, the Doctor was clad head to foot in shimmering fabric that looked blue, or black, Yaz couldn't tell. Either way, it looked like the material was made of a galaxy of stars. 

The Doctor's blazer was buttoned at the front but Yaz couldn't see a shirt and she felt her heart flutter at the thought of the Doctor's naked skin underneath. Her gaze drifted down, taking in the tailored trousers and black brogues that completed her outfit.

For her part, the Doctor seemed to stop in her tracks when she clapped eyes on her companion. 

"Yaz? Is that...you?"

Despite her complete change in clothing, the Doctor's expressions were entirely familiar. She seemed confused and ever so slightly distracted. Yaz instantly felt self-conscious. 

"Yeah, thought I'd try something new." She ran her hands down the sides of her dress, wondering if it was too short. 

The Doctor stepped closer, eyes wide.

"I almost didn't recognise you," she admitted. "I mean, I know what you look like, of course, it's just…"

The Doctor flapped with her hands, apparently speechless for once in her life. It slowly dawned on Yaz that the Doctor might be as flustered as she was.

"I think I know what you mean," Yaz agreed, gesturing to the Doctor's suit. "This is a look."

"A look?" the Doctor frowned.

Yaz laughed, boldly reaching out and sliding the Doctor's arm through her own. 

"I'll explain later. Let's just say...it's a compliment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kept this very PG but keep your eyes peeled for a far more grown-up suit!fic in the near future...

Yaz reluctantly let her arm slide from the Doctor’s own as they stepped inside the TARDIS. She was surprised to see that Graham and Ryan were already there, dressed in dinner jackets. Normally, the Doctor collected her first. And Yaz had been so sidetracked by the Doctor's suit that she'd almost forgotten they were coming. 

“Well, don’t you scrub up nicely?” Yaz smiled when she saw the others, glad that she’d challenged herself to wear something different. 

“Yaz, is that really you?” Ryan joked, making a show of rubbing his eyes. 

“Shut it,” Yaz muttered, giving him a gentle shove on the arm as she joined them by the console. 

“You look stunning, love, if you don’t mind me saying,” Graham smiled. 

Yaz was unused to receiving so many compliments about what she was wearing and fumbled for the right response. 

“I think we’re all in agreement that Yaz wins the best dressed award,” the Doctor supplied cheerfully as she joined the group. 

“Yes, well...I thought I’d surprise you,” Yaz finally explained. She had certainly planned on surprising the Doctor, that much was true. 

“It’s a great surprise, mate. It really suits you,” Ryan grinned. “What do you think of the penguin suit?” he asked, tweaking his bow tie. “Graham made me rent one.”

“You heard the Doc, Ryan. Evening wear does not mean tracksuit bottoms and trainers. Even she’s dressed to the nines.”

Graham gestured to the Doctor, who had busied herself preparing the TARDIS. Yaz let her eyes dance over the Doctor’s suit, watching the way it moved as she moved. She found herself wondering where the Doctor found a suit like it, and if she’d ever worn it before. 

“So anyway, we thought we’d give it a go. What do you say, Yaz?”

_ Whoops_. Graham was looking at her expectantly but Yaz had no idea what he’d been talking about. Ryan noticed her dilemma and stepped in to her rescue.

“I think Yaz is happy with whatever we do, right, Yaz?” he said, nudging her gently with an elbow. 

“I’m amazed none of you have asked where we’re going yet,” the Doctor chipped in, grinning over the levers. 

“Where are we going?” her three companions chorused, prompting her grin to broaden. 

“Well, if I’m not mistaken - which is unlikely, I have the memory of an Ordis elephant - it’s precisely thirteen months since we first met.”

After a brief calculation, Yaz realised she was right. 

“Thirteen months?” Ryan sounded confused. “Why thirteen months?”

“Thirteen is a very lucky number,” the Doctor intoned, flipping a switch. “That, and..well. The first time we met, things...didn’t quite go the way I’d hoped.”

She looked sombre then, a shadow passing over her face as she continued to tinker. 

Yaz gave Ryan’s arm a comforting squeeze. 

“Of course,” Graham said, quietly. “Well, thirteen is as good a number as any, Doc. But you still haven’t told us where we’re going.”

“There’s a lovely Parisian bistro in the 1930s that does fabulous l’escargot-”

“Les-what?” Ryan piped up. 

“Snails,” Yaz grimaced, unenthused. 

“Snails, yes,” the Doctor continued. “But, more importantly, they also make the best desserts you could ever put in your mouth. I once had six helpings of their chocolate mousse and could have sworn I entered a food coma.”

Yaz stifled a laugh behind her hand. The Doctor’s expression was deadly serious. 

“Fancy it?”

“Who would say no to dessert for dinner,” Graham supplied, bracing himself as the TARDIS took flight. “I have a feeling that whatever happens, this is going to be an interesting night.”

Yaz couldn’t help but think the same as she watched the Doctor’s suit ride up when she moved, exposing a flash of her stomach. Distracted, she nearly turned an ankle during a violent jolt, and instantly the Doctor was by her side. 

“Steady, Yaz,” she murmured, reaching for her hand to move it onto the nearest stationary surface. “Hold on, and don’t let go.” Her own hand lingered over Yaz’s, as if to make sure she was holding on tight.

After that, the Doctor didn’t really move away, simply hovered in Yaz’s personal space. Close, but not as close as Yaz would have liked. And when they landed, the Doctor insisted the boys lead the way. 

“Hold on, Yaz. I wanted to try and get my words straight,” she explained, looking Yaz dead in the eye. “I’m worried I said the wrong thing, before.”

Yaz tilted her head as she watched the Doctor. Her hands had come into play, gesturing at Yaz’s dress as she tried to convey herself.

“You look as beautiful as you always do, Yaz. A bit of material is never going to change that.”

Yaz felt her breath catch in her throat at the Doctor’s unexpected words. But she was still talking, still explaining, and Yaz forced herself to concentrate. 

“It just...made me see you differently,” the Doctor admitted. 

“It’s the same with your suit, you know,” Yaz agreed. She tentatively reached out to finger the cuff of the Doctor’s jacket. “You’re still the same Doctor I’ve always known. But you really do look good in that suit.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to be caught by surprise. 

“You think?” she breathed, eyes alight. “I was a bit scared of trying it, thought the fit might be all wrong, given…”

She trailed off, pointing at her body. 

“You didn’t need to worry,” Yaz reassured her. “It fits you perfectly.”

They regarded each other for a moment without speaking, simply admiring one another, until Graham stuck his head back through the TARDIS doors. 

“Are you coming? I’m getting peckish, here.”

“Alright! Keep your hair on,” the Doctor shouted back, and the moment was lost. She looked back at Yaz apologetically.

“I suppose we should feed him,” Yaz smiled, taking the lead. She nearly jumped when the Doctor’s hand came to rest on the small of her back as she followed Yaz out. 

That was new. Yaz could count on one hand the number of times the Doctor had touched her and she remembered each and every one vividly. When the Doctor's hand didn't shift away, Yaz burned the feeling into her memory. It wasn’t difficult when her skin tingled just so.

The walk from the TARDIS to the restaurant passed in a blur, and Yaz continued to float as the Doctor pulled out a chair for her at the table. When she sat across the table, insisting that Ryan move over a space, Yaz couldn’t believe her luck. 

“How come I have to sit opposite Gramps?” Ryan complained good-naturedly, fussing with his jacket as he moved seats. 

Yaz didn’t know the answer to that question so she didn’t even try to reply. Instead, she memorised how the Doctor looked in the candlelight. Her face looked younger than ever, almost mischievous. And she was looking right back at Yaz like she was the only other person in the room. Yaz could feel her pulse become erratic as she felt the intensity of the Doctor’s gaze on her and her alone. She almost wished she could cover herself up; she felt naked, especially since her shoulders were exposed to the room. 

A sudden movement underneath the table caught Yaz’s attention, and Ryan rubbed his shin grumpily. Graham had apparently nudged him to be quiet.

“You’re stuck with me, son,” Graham said, winking at Yaz. She was glad the restaurant was so gloomy because her blush could probably have been seen from space. Just how obvious was she being? It wasn’t like the Doctor was acting normally either, though; she was unusually quiet and more intense than usual. Yaz had no idea what to think anymore. Once the Doctor had emerged in that damned suit it was like the universe had been flipped on its head. 

“Champagne, monsieur?” A waiter materialised next to Ryan and he quickly changed his tune. 

“That’s more like it,” he nodded in approval, raising his glass in a toast. 

"To the craziest 13 months of my life."

After that, the evening proceeded in a manner that Yaz had come to expect from the time she’d spent with the other three people at the table. Graham would tell terrible jokes, the Doctor would misunderstand them, and Ryan would try to explain them to her. For her part, Yaz was content to simply watch them all interact, chipping in every now and again.

But after several courses of dessert and rounds of alcohol - from which Yaz abstained - there came the sounds of explosions from outside. 

Yaz jerked upright, alarmed. 

“It’s ok, Yaz,” the Doctor rushed to reassure her. “Fireworks, I think.”

She was slightly merry, her ears pink, but nowhere near as drunk as the other two. They were fast asleep at the table. Graham was snoring lightly but Yaz hadn’t even noticed, too swept up in her conversation with the Doctor. She had no idea how they were sleeping through the racket but, selfishly, she hoped they continued to it if meant she and the Doctor could spend some time alone.

“Want to see?” the Doctor asked conspiratorially, already getting to her feet and holding out a hand. Without a second glance back, Yaz also got to her feet, forgetting that she had heels on and gripping tight as she wobbled in her shoes. 

“Never understood those things, myself,” the Doctor commented, waiting for Yaz to right herself before leading them out of the restaurant and into the street. Hundreds of people had spilled out of neighbouring bars and restaurants and Yaz and the Doctor merged into the crowd, just two people watching fireworks like the rest of the people of Paris. 

Yaz could feel the Doctor watching her as she tilted her head backwards, enjoying the lights as they flared to life and fizzled out moments later. 

“I wish they lasted longer,” she finally said, swallowing her nerves and turning to look at the Doctor. 

“Remind me to take you to Hogmanay in the 23rd century. They nail it by then,” the Doctor said, her face suddenly lit by an explosion above. She looked pensive, regarding Yaz curiously.

“What are you thinking?” Yaz asked, genuinely interested.

The Doctor sighed. 

“I’m not really sure. Bit confused, if I’m honest.”

“Oh? Is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

"I don't know." The Doctor pursed her lips. "I don't like being confused. Or being confused about being confused. I like to understand things but I don't quite understand this."

"Doctor, you've lost me," Yaz said bemusedly.

The Doctor positively huffed in frustration. 

"I want to take you to all of the most amazing places in the universe, Yaz. It's all I want to do. To show you how amazing life can be. I want to experience it with you."

Yaz nodded slowly. 

"You already do that, Doctor."

The Doctor inspected her shoes. 

"But with you, Yaz. Just you. I want you to come with me. Just the two of us. Sometimes, not all the time, I like the boys but-"

"Doctor," Yaz laughed lightly. "Are you saying you want to take me on a date?"

The Doctor's head jerked back up. 

"Is that what I want? Have you cracked it?"

Yaz felt a shiver pass through her at the prospect. 

The Doctor frowned, unbuttoning her jacket, and Yaz's protests died on her lips when she saw that the Doctor was actually wearing clothes underneath. If a skimpy vest top could be considered clothing. 

She stood mutely as the Doctor draped her jacket over Yaz's shoulders, briefly rubbing her arms to warm her up. 

"Better?" she murmured, her voice low by Yaz's ear and barely audible over the noise of the fireworks. Yaz nodded, trying not to move. 

"Won't you be cold?" she asked instead, ignoring the fireworks completely now. She had far more interesting things to contemplate.

The Doctor shrugged, her gaze fixed skyward once more. Yaz inched closer, looking upwards as she reached blindly for the Doctor's hand. 

If the Doctor was surprised, she gave no indication. Her fingers interlinked with Yaz's like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Is this a date?" the Doctor asked plainly as another firework spiralled into and out of existence.

"That depends."

"On what?"

Yaz steeled herself.

"Whether you'll kiss me at the end." 

She looked sideways in time to see the Doctor's mouth open wordlessly. Even in the dark, Yaz was certain she could see a blush on her cheeks. The hand in hers squeezed but other than that, the Doctor was well and truly struck dumb.

"It still counts if I do it, by the way," Yaz murmured, taking pity on the speechless Doctor. 

With that, she carefully gathered the Doctor's face in her hands and gave her a kiss that made the fireworks pale in comparison. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this super fast but I had to get it out :') so apologies for any errors!
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
